A New Destiny
by Poofball
Summary: Sequel to A Happy Ending. Now that Prue and Andy have their first child, will they get to keep their happy ending? There's the discovery of a new sister. And tragedy eventually strikes the family, but the question is Which Halliwell does Death take?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know I took a while to upload this :P I made this almost two weeks ago, but my computer was down, and I went away for a few days, then I changed the ending a bit. But I hope you like it. I'm trying something different, because I never really like the Cole/Source thing, Leo/Elder or the Chris/future. I liked the idea of Chris, but Brad Kern didn't do anything that would've made it amazing.

Also, as you may have noticed, they're all boys. Everyone always has girls, and I have girls in my other fic, so I wanted to try boys. Also, I don't like Wyatt on the show. He has may too many ridiculous powers, but I couldn't think of any better son (other than Chris) so I'm making him just like any other kid, minus all the drama etc...

And Chris left, not saying how and if anything was changed. I will leave that for now.

Here are all the major characters in the fic so far:

**Prudence Halliwell:** Telekinesis and Astral projection. She's 33 years old.

**Andrew Trudeau:** Source of all Magic. (Neutral Source to Good and Evil.) He can fade, which is just like how Cole would fade in season 5, but in a green colour. He can also fade-morph, and has minor time control through what was used in A Happy Ending. He also can use green lightning bolts to harm or stun enemies.

**Darien Jeffrey Halliwell-Trudeau:** Fading, lightning bolts, telekinesis. First born son of Andy and Prue, and is very powerful from being the first born of a Source, and a Charmed One. He is 3 years old.

**Piper Halliwell:** Temporal Stasis and Molecular Acceleration. She is 31 years old.

**Leo Wyatt:** Elder (equivalent to the "Good" part of the trio) Orbing, healing, and a few other powers he had as a whitelighter.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:** Healing, orbing, "orb balls" (which are basically energy balls in the little balls that Natalie used to practise with the girls). He is also the first born of a Source and a Charmed One. He is just a bit under 3 years old.

**Phoebe Halliwell-Turner:** Premonitions, levitation. 29 years old.

**Cole Turner:** Source of all Evil, but since he and Phoebe were married in a white wedding, and he never had a coronation he only has the powers of The Source. He is not controlled by the Source like in the show, and uses his powers for Good, which enrages the Underworld, and the Angel of Destiny.

**Benjamin Turner-Halliwell:** Flaming, pyrokinesis, and he can sense the future (trait earned from his mom) He can't see it, he just can sense at times what will happen next. He is the heir of The Source of all Evil, but since Phoebe and Cole were married in a light marriage, instead of dark he has more good than evil. He is Phoebe and Cole's only son, and is 2 and a half.

---------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------

A dark fog circled around San Francisco, searching for it's magical prey. It had been entering home all night, but as it finished a young girl with the power to control ice; it sensed something else, there were other, much more powerful beings.

After she began to stir, and the illness was transferred, he swiftly moved onto the red house on Prescott Street. As he entered the household that demons had always been warned about, he sensed all the power that surrounded it. There were the three Sources, the Charmed Ones, and their children. It drifted into a room that had three beds. They were blue, red and green, and each bed a little boy no older than three held in with a tiny safety bar.

He drifted over to the first bed that held a tiny boy with dirty blonde hair who was sleeping peacefully, clinging to his teddy bear that was missing it's right eye. The fog then transformed into an eerie looking man, hiding himself under a cloak. He quietly studied the young boy before waving his hand above his face. A dark smoke emitted from his hand and the young boy inhaled it slowly. Once that was done, he moved onto the next one; a boy with fine, dark hair in the bed with a green frame.

His head was mostly covered by his blanket, so the man carefully slid the covers off his head, causing him to stir slightly. "Mommy?" He mumbled through his slumber. The creature stopped his movements for a few moments to ensure the boy wouldn't wake before sending the dark cloud through his body. He then moved onto the last, and most dangerous child for him.

He walked over to the tiny toddler in the bed with a red frame, eying him carefully. If he was caught harming any of the children, death would come quickly. But this child was the only son of the new Source; great penalties would come from harming him. Even though he had been hired by someone to do this very mission. He quickly finished his task and disappeared as the sun began to rise.

Only an hour later, the whole house was awake. Piper and Prue were down in the kitchen preparing breakfast as the others were busy getting for work or showering, and the boys were playing in their room together.

"Do you think this is enough food?" Prue asked sarcastically, quirking up her brow. The entire island was covered in food, along with part of the counter. And Piper was still cooking more.

"Well, it's a special occasion." Piper reasoned, smiling as she flipped her pancakes.

"Oh really." Prue grinned, wiping some batter from Piper's nose. "And what would that be?"

"It's been a year since future boy left, and I just hope whatever he came to fix, was fixed." Piper looked at Prue sceptically, Chris had never really told them why he was there, only that he was there to save their sons. He was a very mysterious stranger that just left in the middle of the night almost a year later, with no goodbye.

"Hi boys!" She cooed, changing the subject as the three boys padded into the room with Phoebe trailing behind. They were all nicely groomed and cleaned, which would change quickly like with any child.

"Good morning." Prue greeted them with a smile as Darien wrapped his arms around her leg tightly, looking up to her.

"We're sos hungy." He informed, looking to Wyatt and Ben who nodded in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing we have lots of food then." Prue replied, smiling as Phoebe lifted Ben into her arms, so he could see the island full of food. His little green eyes grew wide with excitement as he gazed intently at all the food.

"What? What!" Darien yelped, jumping up and down, trying to see what was on the up so high that Ben was thrilled about.

"Food!" Ben giggled, lunging at a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Phoebe let out a laugh as she pulled him away, before he could ruin his breakfast.

"No, that's for desert tonight." Piper informed, wagging a finger by his nose and trying not to laugh as Phoebe began sneaking one away.

"Whats is it?" Wyatt grew angry as he and Darien tried desperately to see what was so special.

"Nothing special, now go sit down for breakfast." Piper ordered as Ben slipped from Phoebe's arms and the boys all sat down in the booster seats that indicated their seat in the dining room.

"Pancakes!" The boys squealed as Piper and Prue set syrup and plates full of pancakes down on the table.

"Yumm." Darien licked his lips as he squeezed the bottle, creating a puddle of syrup on his plate, surrounding his pancake.

"Too much!" Wyatt yelled, pointing an accusing finger Darien's way, sticking his elbow in his plate, messing up his clean shirt.

"No yelling Wyatt, and yes Darien, that's a bit much." Piper said, looking over to Prue who was setting plates down for the adults.

"I don't want to see what happens to him with all that sugar." Prue's eyebrow rose as she watched her son fill his spoon with e sugary liquid, and repeatedly shovel more into his mouth.

"Thank god for the babysitters." Phoebe smiled, as Cole flamed in. "Hi sweetie." She greeted, pecking him quickly before seeing Leo orb in.

"Morning." He smiled, patting all three boys heads and smiling to Piper as he sat down beside Wyatt.

"When did you two leave?" Piper asked, sitting beside Leo as Cole and Phoebe sat down as well. Leaving Prue to stand as she waited and wondered for Andy. Then only two that could do any mortal harm to him were sitting in front of her, and he has been here a little over an hour ago after they spent the night together.

"About two hours ago." Cole answered, looking to Prue whose face was slowly paling more and more each second. "Andy left too, must've been something concerning all sides."

"Oh-" Prue began to answer, but a twinge in her stomach sent her straight to the bathroom. As she bent down, and looked into the toilet, she suddenly felt her self fade away, but she was still in the bathroom.

"PRUE!" Phoebe's voice rang through the entire house as well as the sound of Cole's laughter.

"What?" Came Prue's voice from the other room. Prue quickly remembered this time; Darien was only about five months old. She quietly opened the door, peeking to see the scene play over again.

Phoebe ran down the stairs, with little wet marks covering her shirt. "YOUR son!" She accused, pointing to the innocent baby in Cole's arms, who was simply playing with his toes, content to be with his uncle Cole.

"If he's been bad, he's Andy's." Past Prue informed, looking up from her broom for a moment, seeing Phoebe's shirt, and then holding back laughter.

"This is not funny, your son peed on me when I was changing his diaper!" Phoebe became slightly annoyed that they kept laughing even more, resulting in Darien laughing as well. But she would probably laugh in that situation as well.

"Boys will be boys." Cole grinned down at Darien.

"At least you've learned that boys require different attention than girls for changing." Prue began, "Now, at least you'll know for when you have your son."

"Right." Phoebe nodded with a look of annoyance watching past Prue grin.

Prue simply stayed hidden in the bathroom peeking through the doorway. Unsure if this was a memory or some sort on time travel. Before she knew it, Andy's arms were wrapped around her as several kisses swept along her neck.

"Andy?" She whispered, knowing she must be back to the present dues to the little stubble he had no time to shave this morning.

"I think our suspicions about a new family member are true." He began, stroking some fallen hair gently from her face. "You just faded in and out, and I sensed it."

"I did?" She questioned, pecking his lips softly as he placed his right hand tenderly over her stomach, protecting their unborn child.

"Yup." He smiled as the door opened quickly, smacking his butt almost toppling him over onto Prue.

"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, kneeling at her sister's side by the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, letting Andy support her as she leaned into the toilet.

"You don't look fine." Phoebe stated, kissing her temple as Andy gently rubbed her back in comfort.

"Yeah, well I am." Prue responded, swiping her mouth as she walked out the door, leaving Andy to grin and roll his eyes to Phoebe.

"Stubborn." They both agreed, before Ben interrupted by running into Andy's arms.

"Hey buddy, are you done your breakfast?" Andy asked running his hand through the boy's short locks of curly dark hair. He simply nodded before shifting over to Phoebe's lap.

"I better go see my family now." And smiled at Ben with his very young mother as he left the tiny bathroom. He was still getting used to the idea of Phoebe being a mother already. She was still very young but happy. Which is all that mattered to him and the rest of the family.

When he walked into the dining room, the sight before him made his heart break slowly and painfully. Wyatt was curled up in Leo's lap as Piper placed a damp cloth over his forehead, and Prue was carrying a pale Darien over to him.

"He's burning up, and Leo can't heal them." She informed, letting Andy pry the young boy from her arms.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, studying Darien's glazed eyes.

"My everything hurts." He informed in a soft mumble, nuzzling his head into his father's chest as Prue covered him gently with her body, shielding him from the pain she couldn't stop. She hated seeing her child in a pain she couldn't stop.

"Maybe we should take them to the doctor?" Piper said, caressing Wyatt's fine blonde hair as he began to fall into slumber.

"I think it's magical." Phoebe added, walking into the room with Ben, who was asleep in his mother's arms holding his sippy cup that was engulfed in flame.

"Great." Prue muttered, raking a hand through her hair before letting a kiss fall to Darien's head before nuzzling herself into Andy for comfort.


	2. The Illness Grows

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was away. Glad you all liked it so far, and your questions about what's wrog with them will be answered in this chapter pretty much. Hope you like it.

* * *

"What's wrong with them!" Phoebe's voice filled with panic as she shifted Ben in her arms so his sippy cup wouldn't burn her.

"I have no clue." Leo answered, brushing some of Wyatt's hair from his glazed eyes. Not even five minutes the boys were fine and energetic, and then they just fell into a deep illness of some sort. " But I agree that it has to be something magical. Otherwise it wouldn't be effecting their powers." He nodded, staring at the sippy cup that was up in flames.

"Cole!" Phoebe called for her husband that was upstairs getting dressed from a quick shower. Getting no response, she decided to get straight to the point. "Ben's sick!" She yelled, watching him flame in only moments later in only a housecoat.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled his face immediately as he stared at his tiny son who was all pink. He gently took him from Phoebe's arms and let several kisses drop to his curly dark hair. "He's burning up." He stated, feeling the warmth just from holding him through their clothes.

"They all are." Andy motioned towards Wyatt before looked back down at Darien who was practically passed out in Andy's arms.

"What sort of supernatural thing would do this to them?" Prue asked, smoothing out Darien's fine hair, not taking her eyes off him once as she spoke.

"It may not be supernatural." Piper interrupted. " Kids get sick all the time, and if they're sick maybe their powers would be a bit wonky?"

"Not this sick, that quickly." Prue replied, looking to Leo and Cole who knew more about the supernatural since they had lived through it longer.

"I know of a demon that may do something along those lines." Cole answered, catching Prue's gaze.

"Point him out in the book?" Prue "suggested", but Cole knew it was more of a demand as she began walking up the stairs.

"Here." Prue felt his hand wrap around her forearm and pull her around to him. "This is faster." He mumbled, pulling her a bit closer and flaming into the attic.

In the living room, the others stayed with the boys.

"Maybe we should put them to bed." Phoebe suggested, shifting Ben into a more comfortable position than the one Cole handed him to her in.

"Definitely. Or at least lay them there to rest until we figure this out." Andy nodded, fading up into the boys' room with Leo and Piper orbing away behind him.

"Oh, so everyone gets a cosmic taxi ride but me!" Phoebe grumbled, beginning her way up the stairs with the 30-pound weight in her arms.

Once she reached the room, Piper was the only one in it, sitting in the middle of the room watching the two sleeping boys.

"I want to give them some sort of medicine for their fevers or something, but I'm afraid it would mess up whatever is happening to them even more." Piper informed, moving from the rocking chair to fold down Ben's blanket so Phoebe could place him in the bed with little movement.

"Yeah, well hopefully they're finding out lots about the demon up there." Phoebe whispered, moving over to Darien's bed and fixing his moved covers.

She gently bent down to give her nephew a tiny kiss too, but as soon as her lips met his burning hot forehead, an electric shock went through her entire body, causing her to fall back into Piper.

"Whoa, Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked, helping her gain her balance again.

"Yeah, I guess Ben's powers aren't the only ones off." Phoebe gazed down at the sleeping tot, shaking off the strange tingling sensation from the shock.

Attic

Prue and Cole were flipping through the pages quickly as Leo and Andy watched intently, wondering what they were looking for.

"Aha!" Cole jumped, starling everyone. "Here he is."

"Mallet, an upper level demon" Prue read, brushing her finger along the picture as she began to read aloud. "Has the power to infect magical beings with an illness that slowly takes their life force and powers." Panic quickly took over as she searched the page for a vanquish or cure.

She began flipping the pages wildly before landing on the page that held the cure. "The only known cure is for him to reverse it."

"Alright, let's go and threaten him till he does." Cole stated, walking closer to Leo and Andy.

"I don't work with demons." Andy shot back, walking behind Prue and placing his hands over her shoulders for comfort.

"Do we still have these issues?" Cole asked, Prue and Andy had never trusted him, even when dealing with Phoebe and his son.

"It's just hard to trust you when you're the Source of all Evil." Prue reasoned, Ben was the last to show symptoms and didn't have quite as severe symptoms as Wyatt and Darien. And he knew the demon. She loved her nephew to death and would do anything for him it was just his father she'd never trust.

"I can't believe this." Cole shot his hands up in the air before sitting down on the couch letting out a heavy sigh. "We've been through this for over three years and yet you guys still manage to think I'm evil. How many times do I have to say that I use my powers for good! That's why bounty hunters have been coming after me so much lately; someone else is trying to take over. No clue who, but they are."

"Well you can't blame us, can you? You tried to kill Darien!" Andy yelled, quickly remembering that was in the past he had changed. The Belthazor in this time had never come near Darien since the spell never took place.

"I what!" Cole was hurt; he loved that boy almost like his own son and would never lay a finger on him.

"Can we all just shut up and save our children first?" Prue interrupted standing between the two angry men. "We've got bigger and better problems to deal with." Andy nodded a sympathetic nod to Cole as Prue pushed him a bit further away before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You guys go get Piper and Phoebe and fill them in while I… go to the bathroom." She quickly finished before running down the stairs.

Once she reached finished emptying what was left of her breakfast of her breakfast, she took a damp towel to wipe her forehead and mouth.

"You've gotta stop making me so sick, we have to save your brother." She whispered to her flat belly. She had been getting symptoms of early pregnancy for almost two months, but didn't want to tell Andy incase she was wrong. He loved Darien to pieces, but had always dreamed of them having more children.

Of course she hoped the belly wouldn't start coming until a few weeks later. Their wedding was finally going to happen in less than two weeks. They had waited until after Darien was born, and then until he was a bit older so he could be a ring bearer.

She then swiftly left the bathroom and walked into the boys' room two doors down.

"You girls ready to go?" She asked looking to Piper and Phoebe who were both with their husbands staring at their children.

"Yup" The both answered, getting up from their sons' beds and walking over to Prue.

"Just a second." Prue said, walking to Darien's bed and bending down.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that." Phoebe advised, as Prue received an electric shock from kissing his tiny head.

"Ouch." She mumbled, before Andy walked over to her side, taking her in his arms.

"He's been doing that to everyone it seems." He said, covered her already tingling lips with his. "Feel any better?" He asked, moving from her side and sitting next to Darien before feeling his forehead one more time.

"I was until our son began playing favourites with you!" She huffed, smiling as Andy purposely moved closer to Darien.

"It's just the connection we all have with the boys. His powers trust me since they're linked through blood and magic." He explained, Darien had pretty much only inherited power from Andy with the slight use of possible telekinesis.

"Uh huh." Prue laughed, walking over to her sisters as they all linked together through holding hands.

"If we're not back soon, then you can worry." Phoebe gave a smile as Leo waved his hand, sending them down to the Underworld.

"Notice we still get left behind even when we have huge power? Andy laughed at the fact that the men always stayed behind with the boys while they fought.

"Oh yeah." Cole mumbled, as he began to pace around the room some more.

"They're Charmed." Leo added with a smile of his own before a horrific noise stopped them all.

Darien began wheezing and desperately trying to breath through his unconscious state. Andy picked him up and held him close, trying to calm his body down, but it soon began shaking involuntarily.

Leo and Cole ran to his side and watched in horror as his tiny body struggled. But Leo quickly ran to the other side of the room as Wyatt began doing the same thing from his bed, making Cole run to Ben to see if he'd begin anytime soon, but he didn't. His fever was down and he was his usual tanned colour, and no longer pale.

He let out a sigh of relief as he caresses his son's cheek hoping he wouldn't wake up to hear or witness what was happening to his cousins.

Underworld

"Hello witches." The hooded demon chuckled as they walked into the room. With grief and determination written all over their faces. He knew he would have to be careful, mothers were always very protective, but he couldn't imagine the Charmed One's in that state. He almost wondered if he was sent on this mission simply to get himself killed. But if so, at least he would die to save Evil from its new Source.


	3. Paige Matthews

"Cure our sons now and we may not let you die a slow and painful death." Prue quipped, staring down the cloaked figure. He almost reminded her of the Source with his mysteriousness.

"What she said!" Phoebe agreed as the three sisters slowly advanced towards the demon.

"Fine I will cure your sons, but there's a catch that you will not know of until a later time." He croaked, showing a few of his talons that were hidden underneath his sleeve.

"Does it affect them in any way?" Prue asked, clenching her fists in anger. Thinking that a demon would even lay a finger on her child sent chills up her spine.

"No, at least not directly." He answered with a snicker.

"Fine, just hurry up and do it." Piper ordered, getting sick and tired of his game playing. He knew they had to keep him alive to save the boys, but the thought of blowing him into a million pieces crossed her mind every few seconds.

"You sure?" He asked, lifting his head up slightly, revealing a wicked grin.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Alright." He snickered, raising his hand slowly as a dark cloud slowly made it's way back to him. He let out a small chuckle as the dark fog circled around its new victims and surrounded them.

As they all inhaled the dark fog, they slowly felt themselves lose consciousness. Phoebe was the first to lose control, her body spun slightly as she fell to the ground. Piper slowly trailed behind, toppling over Phoebe as she fell to the ground.

Prue could feel herself growing weaker, but it wasn't completely overtaking her. Her knees slowly gave way, as she looked up to the demon that had done this to them. He slowly lifted off his hood, revealing his face that resembled the old Source's, minus the scaring.

"My father still lives though me, and we will rule again." He snickered, watching Prue slowly waver to the ground. Black dots began dancing around in her eyes as she desperately tried to stay awake, unsure of what he would do to them once she was out as well. She then felt a slight twinge in her stomach, and moment later, Andy faded in with Darien in his arms smiling brightly.

"What the hell did you do to them?" He yelled, placing Darien down.

"What they asked me to do." The demon smiled, knowing Andy couldn't vanquish him if he wanted his loved ones to live.

"It's okay mommy." Darien whispered, squatting down beside his mother. "Daddy's here now."

"Thank you." Prue smiled, looking at her son one last time before the darkness overtook her. But this time she let it, since she knew she was safe with Andy there. He wouldn't let anything happen to any of them.

Andy simply glared at the demon, he resembled the previous Source so much, it was uncanny. He the turned to see Darien sitting peacefully beside his mom, knowing that he wasn't really looking, Andy decided to do a bit of damage.

"Do I look familiar or something?" He chuckled, staring in awe at Darien… He knew that this boy is what started the downfall of his father. If he was never born, Prue Halliwell and his father would be dead, so would Belthazor and The Charmed Ones would be weaker.

"Maybe." Andy smirked, just as the demon looked as if he was going to escape, Andy sent several bolts of electricity through him, knocking him unconscious.

"C'mon buddy, let's go home." Andy said, making sure all three girls and Darien were touching as he grabbed hold of the demon and Darien, fading everyone back to the Manor.

Prue opened her eyes an hour or so later to find herself in the attic on one of the old couches, with Piper still passed out on the couch beside her. Phoebe was awake, sprawled across the floor and using Cole's lap as a pillow. Andy and Leo were flipping through the book, and the demon was locked up in a crystal cage.

"Are the boys okay?" She asked in a raspy voice. Andy's head quickly moved up from the Book before he rushed to her side.

"They're fine." He answered, wrapping an arm around her. "They're all in their room playing as we speak." He smiled; brushing some fallen hair from her face as she let her head drop to his shoulder. "The baby's fine too."

"I sensed him call for me, that's how I knew you needed me." Andy grinned, he was so happy to add onto their little family.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just know. I can sense it, just like I could sense he existed." Andy responded just as Prue took hold of his hand, placing it near her stomach. "You have to be more careful Prue, you're carrying our child. You think you're invincible and go around infecting yourself with a fatal illness." Andy smiled, he knew that she was just trying to protect the boys, but he was still partially serious. He still felt the pain of losing adult Darien before he changed everything. Every time he looked at the little boy, he thought of the suffering the other Darien went through.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to our baby." Prue smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

"We just have to find a way to cure you now." Andy added looking into Prue glazed eyes that looked just like the ones the boys had only hours ago.

"I think I may know how."

"Really?"

"Yup, Phoebe!" Prue yelled, causing Phoebe to lift her head up from Cole's lap. Andy then helped Prue up from the couch and she made her way over to her sister so they could whisper without the demon hearing.

"Think of a spell that will transfer the illness into him, and hopefully it will be enough to vanquish him." Prue instructed before helping pull her up from the floor. "I'll go wake Piper up while you do that."

"Okay, I think I might have one." Phoebe answered as Prue began to lightly shake Piper. After a few moments, she just gave up.

"She won't wake up, just say the spell."

"Okay…" Phoebe thought for a moment before chanting. "_For someone that lives full of sin, here's a taste of your own medicine!_"

The dark cloud slowly tugged its way out of their bodies causing them to collapse slightly as he left their bodies and entered his. Screams of pain and terror echoed through the Manor as he collapsed before erupting into flame.

"Interesting spell Phoebs." Prue grinned as Andy's arms wrapped around her waist, with his hands placed over her stomach.

"It was all I could come up in less than a minute!" Phoebe defended

"Think it worked?" Phoebe asked, grabbing a broom to sweep his pile of ash into the garbage bin.

"I hope so." Prue muttered, watching Piper slowly raise her head from the arm of the couch.

"What happened?" She groaned, stretching her legs out.

"Long story." Andy answered, rolling his eyes as his cell phone rang. "Trudeau." He answered professionally, sliding his arms away from Prue in doing so. "Another "Freaky" case, eh?"

"I'm going to check on the boys." Prue announced, taking a quick look at Andy who was lost in his work before making her way downstairs.

South Bay Social Services- One hour earlier

"Paige, the foster home refuses to take him back." Henry Mitchell whispered into her ear, leaning over her desk so the 16-year-old boy that was 10 feet away wouldn't hear. "Is there anything you can do? His brother's there too, and he's the only family he has left."

"Look Henry, I'll see what I can do." She began, enjoying every moment with him so close to her. "But I won't make any promises. He did beat up a boy there only a few months ago and set a TV to flame."

"And he did his community service for it already." He argued back, it was impossible for him to be angry with her. "That's why I'm here. He only did that out of self-defence for him and his brother. And he never did anything to that TV, he just turned around and it was on fire."

"I know that." She responded, pushing him back into his chair. "But it's going to be hard to convince the foster parents."

"Paige, he needs his brother." Henry pleaded, giving her the sweetest eyes he could possibly give. She let out a small giggle before responding.

"I'll see what I can do. And if that doesn't work, I'll try my best to put the brother into a different home with him." She reasoned, giving him a quick smile before packing up her things and leaving for the night.

"Take care, I'll call you tomorrow after I speak with the home." She said, leaving the man she always flirted with on cases.

As soon as she reached the parking lot, she heard footsteps off in the distance, almost as if she was being followed. She was slightly frightened, but assumed it was nothing, just someone else going to their car. Probably a bit scared from hearing her footsteps.

She was only a few feet away from her green Beetle when an arm came out of nowhere, wrapping around her waist and pulling her to them.

"Hello, witch!" The figure she assumed was a man snarled, striking her across her jaw line, letting her pummel to the ground. "Get up." It growled, giving a swift kick to her ribs.

"HELP!" She yelled, hoping anyone could hear her. "Please, help me!" She yelled once more seeing the man hover above her through her slightly blurred vision.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Henry's voice yelled off in the distance. Paige knew she was safe know, she heard the man scurry off as Henry approached.

"Paige, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling by her side to study her injuries. He then looked off into the distance where the man, or should he say creature ran off. It had a normal body, with odd facial markings, and a series of bumps along his forehead. "I'm calling 911."

"Hi, I'm calling for an ambulance and to report a possible mugging or assault." He said, keeping one hand on Paige's shoulder as he held the phone with the other.

"They're coming, should be here in less than five minutes." He encouraged Paige, brushing her dark hair from her face to reveal a large bruise along her cheekbone. He looked up one more time to where the creature disappeared, before glancing back down to Paige. "What was that thing?"


	4. Cleaning a Mess

"Where is she?" Andy asked his partner Darryl Morris as he ran in through the hospital doors. Darryl turned around from where he standing in front of the vending machine with a man wearing a brown leather jacket.

"She's in that room right now." Darryl answered, pointing towards a room a few doors away. "They want to see if she has any internal bleeding, she suffered quite a few blows to her ribs."

"Poor woman." Andy sighed, turning to the stranger. "Are you a witness?"

"Yeah, and a good friend." Henry responded, uncrossing his arms to shake the Inspector's hand. "Henry Mitchell."

"Andrew Trudeau." Andy responded, before thinking for a moment. He recognized that name. "Do you work at the station?"

"Sort of. I'm there a lot since I'm a Parole Officer." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest again as he leaned against the vending machine.

"Oh." Andy mumbled, turning to Darryl. "So what happened here?"

"A girl was attacked in the parking lot by South Bay Social Services a few hours ago. She's got a few bruises along her cheeks, and may have internal bleeding." Darryl responded but was cut off before he could add any more by the nurse calling for Henry to come into the room. He went in right away and Darryl and Andy slowly made their way.

"But this is where it gets creepy, Henry says it was a creature that attacked her." Darryl added as the slowly got closer to the door. Andy's feet stopped moving completely as he pulled Darryl back to him.

"My kind of creature?" He asked, watching Darryl nod. With that he stepped in front of Darryl and rushed into the dark room where a petite woman was sitting on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Inspector Trudeau." He greeted, letting his draw drop when she turned to look at him. She had a striking resemblance to Prue, with the exception of her brown eyes and pale, almost ivory coloured skin.

"Paige Matthews." She greeted back, extending her hand out to him to shake. Andy weakly shook her hand, receiving a flashback from three years ago.

As soon as they reached the Source of all Magic's lair, everything went back to the way it was before Andy reversed time. Darien then switched from a toddler to an adult in a matter of seconds, with Andy clutching onto his black shirt.

"What the…" Darien mumbled under his breath, studying his surroundings.

"_Time has reset to where you started, since you failed." The Source of all Magic answered before Darien could utter the next word._

"_Okay, I get that." Andy answered, "But why is he here?"_

"_Destiny." The man answered. "You will need him and the fourth sister to save the family, and change this already altered destiny."_

"_Already altered?" Andy gave a look before crossing his arms over his chest. "And wait, fourth sister!"_

"_Your destiny was to die at the hands of Rodriquez and Tempus." The man informed. "But the love you two share has opened up a new, greater destiny." He smiled._

"_Wow." Andy and Darien said in unison._

"_And the fourth sister is who will help alter this destiny. You need her magic to complete their new destiny." The man then waved his hand over the fountain to reveal a woman who strongly resembled Prue, while very pale ivory coloured skin sitting at a receptionist desk._

"_Find Paige, and change his destiny." The man said, winking to Darien. "He will inherit your power."_

He had completely forgotten this part, almost as if it was erased from his memory, possibly with all the time travel and saving Darien.

"Morris, I'll be right back." He grumbled, releasing her hand as he made his way out the door, pulling his cell phone out as he did so. His fingers moved quickly, dialling the Manor.

"HELLO!" Ben's voice rang through the phone, after only one ring.

"Hi Ben, can you put your Aunt Prue on the phone please?" Andy asked softly, hoping Ben wouldn't kill his eardrums again.

"Okey dokey." He replied, holding the cordless phone to his chest as he flamed up to his Aunt Prue's room.

"Oh, oh!" Prue yelled, pulling her arm back, ready to fight off a demon attack, but her sweet and innocent three-year-old nephew appeared instead. "Sweetie, remember we're supposed to use doors instead of magic." She scolded with a smile.

"Okays. Here." He whispered before running out the door to play with bigger and better things.

"Hello?" Prue answered, unsure if anyone was still on the phone after all that.

"Prue, it's me." Andy said, keeping his voice low so the nurses and doctors around him couldn't hear as they passed through the hall. "I have a… girl here and I think she's a witch that was attacked by demons."

"Oh, well just fade her over here and we'll kick the demons butt." Prue suggested as she look into the mirror to see her stomach beginning to show.

"That's the thing… She doesn't know she's a…" He didn't finish his sentence since she knew what he meant, and a doctor was walking past him.

"Oh." Prue sighed, still looking in the mirror and turning to see different angles of her baby bump. "Well, just keep her safe and find some sort of an excuse to bring her here."

"I'll try." Andy sighed, leaning against the wall. Longing to be back at home with his family. He could hear the boys playing in the background, running around and yelling. "Love you."

"You too." She smiled, placing a hand instinctively over her stomach. "And so do your sons." Andy simply smiled and hung up the phone before walking into Paige's hospital room.

"So what's your name?" Andy asked, pulling a pen from his breast pocket. He already knew her name, but it was standard procedure.

"Paige." She answered, noticing the Inspector grin. "… Paige Matthews."

"Alright." He mumbled, writing down all of the information she was providing. "Now, can you tell me about the creature you saw?" He asked, gazing up from the paper to meet her eyes. The resemblance was terrifying; she even had the cold Halliwell glare.

"You actually believe me?" Her brow simply quirked up as she studied the Inspector for any sign of doubt.

"Let's just say that I've seen my share of creatures too." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

Paige nodded before continuing. "He was terrifying… He had these things on his head, and…" That was as far as she got before Henry's head poked in the swinging door.

"Inspector, I think she's been through enough today." He advised, walking to her side to provide a shoulder to lean on.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized, gazing to Darryl who looked just as terrified as the woman. It was then that a woman's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the hospital. It was a scream from pure terror, which was then followed by many others.

"What's going on out there?" Henry asked, moving to Paige's side.

"I'm not too sure yet." Andy answered, placing a hand over his gun. He slowly backed to the doorway, where he saw two demons, one of them possibly a warlock, pushing nurses into the walls as they made their way to Paige's room. They drew the line when a woman clearly had electricity sent though her as she was shoved into the wall. Knowing that he couldn't let anything happen to Paige, he whirled around the door and sent a blast of energy at the two.

To his surprise, the other demon was quite powerful and sent his own blast of energy towards Andy, who met him half way with his own. Terrified screams echoed through the hospital as civilians fled in every direction. As Andy's bolt slowly made it's way to the demon, he prepared to flee into Paige's room. Right then, his bolt grazed the unknown demon across the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Andy ran into the room to gather the others, only to see Darryl standing in front of the bed with his gun in hand. "Take my hand." He ordered, holding his right hand out to Paige as he grabbed onto Darryl's collar.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled, pulling away towards Henry. "What's going on out there?"

"Something dangerous, which is why we have to go, NOW!"

"No way." She huffed, before seeing two creatures walk in the door, one of them being her attacker. "Okay! Get me out!" Andy turned quickly, taking her hand and fading all four of them to the Manor.

Once they arrived, Darryl wobbled to the couch with a dazed Henry as Andy kept his hold protectively on Paige. He kept one hand ready incase the demons appeared as Paige stayed stiff as a board, terrified of these creatures. The sound of tiny footsteps echoed in his head, along with the clicking of high heels.

"Daddy, who the lady?" Darien asked from the doorway, where he held Prue's hand.

"Sweetie, Daddy can't talk right now." Prue kneeled down to his level, smoothing out his fine dark hair. Right when she was finished her sentence the two demons appeared a few feet away. "Fade now." Prue instructed, kissing his head before he faded away to safety.

"What the hell are you people!" Paige shrieked after seeing Darien fade away. The whole room ignored her question and focused on the two creatures.

"Prue, this is the little bit of trouble I ran into at the hospital." Andy informed, placing Paige behind him.

"I'll take care of them." She smiled, looking at the two creatures.

"Just be careful." Andy advised, remembering the baby that not many people knew about yet. Prue glared the first demon down just as he sent an energy bolt her way. She deflected it and sent him flying immediately, but something caught her eye. Two men in pure white suits were standing several feet to her side.

"Who are you?" She whirled to see them as they made their way towards the demons.

"None of your concern." The taller one answered, waving his hand, causing Andy and the demons to disappear into thin air. The men in white disappeared shortly after.

"I'm sorry, what were we just talking about?" She asked, turning to Paige and Darryl.

"I'm not too sure, but do you have any Advil?" Paige asked, pressing her fingers to her aching temple. "I have a splitting headache."

"No problem, follow me." Prue ordered, taking Paige's hand. As they made their way into the kitchen, they were greeted by Piper, Wyatt and Darien who were at the table. Wyatt was eating a cookie whereas Darien was howling. His tiny face was a boiling red and Piper was trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Prue asked, ignoring Paige for a moment.

"I… wants…" He paused, taking in a deep breath from crying.

"What do you want?" Piper asked, stroking his face as Prue took him into her arms.

"Daddy!" He yelled, burying his head into Prue's shoulder.

"Shh…" She comforted, stroking his hair and running her fingers along his back.

"Poor little guy." Piper began, gazing at her distressed nephew. "He really misses Bane ever since he was convicted again."

----------------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

Hey! First of all, don't kill me! I didn't forget about this story, I've just had a crazy life lately. But I'm back!... If anyone still remembers :P.

And also, about the cleaners... I hate them in the show. I'm actually doing quite a few things that I hate about the show in the story, but I'm adding stuff to them so it's different. Plus, this time it isn't a direct smack in the face to Prue. But I thought they'd be the best thing for something that I have to do later. Makes no sense right now though.

Also, if it helps... since I wasn't writing much, I wrote down sooo many ideas over the months... so yeah. They will be fun if I can find a way to add them into any of my stories. Hope you all remember me!


End file.
